


【冬盾/PWP】冬盾在搞，紧急集合

by Mr_Chivalry



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chivalry/pseuds/Mr_Chivalry
Summary: 美国需要被拯救，而队长也有必须要解决的问题，Bucky说三十秒能搞定但Tony不相信。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	【冬盾/PWP】冬盾在搞，紧急集合

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayescar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/gifts).



> 给最爱的飞机老师，梗是由她授权提供的，永远爱你（笔芯）！

在长达一分钟十九秒的耐心等待之后（Tony发誓如果再多个十秒他会直接穿上战甲飞到Steve的公寓窗前公放Shoot to Thrill唤醒这位睡了九十年还没睡够的睡美人）电话终于被接通了，电话那头传来一声含糊而又低沉的“哪位？”，偏重的鼻音，生硬的语气，Tony很快就意识到接电话的人是谁，他促狭地哼笑了声：“嗨老冰棍二号，让一号接电话。”

“Buck，是谁的电话？”队长的声音听上去离手机不远，然后是一阵电流和传递手机时制造出的杂音，终于复仇者领导者的声音通过电话听筒传导出来，“Tony，发生什麽事了？”

“不幸的消息，队长，坏屁屁联盟不过圣诞节，波士顿港口的一辆军用货轮被劫持了，上面有一批生化武器以及三十来名船员，状况不太好，你现在...”Tony没再说下去，他眯了眯眼睛，从刚才开始Steve那边就不断发出细碎的怪声音，像是戛然而止的抽气声，或是被刻意压抑着的喘息，换作旁人可能不会把正派得有些古板的美国队长和那档子事联系起来，但他可是身经百战的Tony Stark，并且从不怀疑自己的推论，他直截了当地问道，“你在做爱吗？”

Steve发出类似于被噎住的声音，也算是一个比较委婉的回答，Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，反倒是Barnes不怀好意的笑声响起，前杀手的口齿有些模糊，而Tony一点都不好奇他嘴里到底含着什么：“他知道了？”

Steve没再吭声，大概率是在为这一切感到尴尬，两位已从良的花花公子倒是满不在乎，显然他们都见识过比这更大的场面，Tony清清嗓子把没传达完的信息继续下去：“总之现在美国需要你，队长，先把你的个人需求放一放，去找个冰袋什么的。听到没有Barnes！”他拔高嗓音对着听筒喊道，“放一放！”

Bucky抬眼看向他臊得耳根通红的爱人，做了今早的最后一次深喉后把嘴里的大家伙吐了出来，还用右手在茎身上撸动两把挤出几滴透明的前液，Steve的大腿被他死死压在胳膊下面，因他造成的每一丝刺激而痉挛似的颤抖，他们从天还没亮的时候就开始搞了，几分钟前Steve刚被他插射过一次，第二轮他们本来准备做得更加甜蜜一些，补上那些没来得及进行的前戏。Steve在Bucky埋在他胸前将那两颗乳头吮得涨红又湿润时又硬了起来，他们极其腻乎地接吻，然后Bucky用那张刚刚吻过他的嘴为他口交，在电话铃响起之前一切都很完美。手机放在床头柜的外侧，Steve伸长手臂去够的时候Bucky故意在他的龟头上狠狠吮了一口，Steve手指一抖那只可怜的翻盖手机便滚到了地上。

Steve捏着手机眉头紧皱，一时看上去无措得有些可怜，Bucky坏笑着挑了下眉梢，大发慈悲地向他伸出手，Steve便飞快地把手机塞进他手里好像那玩意儿是个烧热的铁块，Bucky把手机贴近耳朵，他的嗓子被美国队长可观的尺寸捅得有点哑：“别着急，给我三十秒。”

“别开玩笑了。”Tony听上去有些不耐烦，“美国可等不起队长的四倍持久。”

“噢。”Bucky的目光仍然黏在Steve脸上，那双烟蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着兴致勃勃的玩味，“这是一个挑战吗，Stark？”Steve冲他猛摇头以表达他的不赞同，而Bucky做的只是打开免提后再次把手机递还给他，并露出一个迷人的微笑：“做个甜心，帮我拿着这个好吗宝贝？就是这样，对着我的脸。”

“天啊Bucky，”Steve痛苦地呻吟了一声，事情已经远远超出他能承受的范围了，“别这样！”

“嘘，嘘...”Bucky将两根金属手指捅入Steve被操开的后穴里，那湿软的甬道深处还夹着他前不久射进去的精液，他驾轻就熟地按上了前列腺的位置，换来Steve一阵他几乎压不住的挣扎，他的右手在通红发烫的茎身上重重撸动着，一边低下头去舔吮阴囊下那块柔嫩敏感的皮肤，“一。”他说道。

“好啊终结者。”电话那头的Tony完全没有掩饰他的轻蔑，“让我看看你的本事。”

Steve觉得自己快融化在Bucky的手指和舌头上了，他难以置信这一切正在真实的发生，他的战友在旁听他被指交和舔肛的过程，是的，Bucky Barnes那条该死的灵活的舌头已经开始往他潮热的穴洞里钻了，他的手指以恰到好处的力道揉弄他的腺体，一股股令人头昏脑涨的酸麻感积攒在他的尾椎处，更别提茎头上最敏感的尿孔也被Bucky带着薄茧的拇指体贴地照顾到，天啊这太好了他几乎要为此哽咽了，要不是Tony还在听并坚持不懈地彰显存在感“队长好像没什么反应啊Barnes你得再努努力了”。

在把他彻底舔软后Bucky终于把舌头抽了出来，穴里淌出来的水把他漂亮的下颚线都打湿了一些，“十六。”他还在继续计时，Steve在羞恼之余不得不承认他爱死Bucky的较真了。冬兵终于从地毯上站起来，他单膝跪在床沿上将早已勃起的阴茎抵在Steve鼠蹊处，以一种非常下流的方式在那里蹭动，他双手的速度逐渐加快，力道也大上了不少，好像他深知美国队长是个喜欢猥亵和疼痛的骚货。

“宝贝，doll face，棒极了，饥渴地张着大腿，又软又湿，你就是喜欢这个是不是？”Bucky的动作狂野，眼神炙热，声音更是性感得要命，“二十四。”

“是的是的是的......”在这种意乱情迷的气氛下Steve也顾不上羞耻心了，多重的刺激使他浑身发热，酥麻的快感沿着脊椎扩散的四肢百骸，潮水般地拍打着他毫不留情地将他推上顶峰，“天啊Bucky我要来了我要......！”高潮把他骚情的呻吟声吞没了，他湿热的穴道抽搐着夹紧了Bucky抵在里面的手指，精液一股股喷射在小腹上。

Bucky在手机被Steve捏碎之前把它抢救过来，电话那头寂静无声，Bucky光是想象Tony此时此刻的表情都想大笑，他把手上的浊液揩在Steve湿漉漉的腹肌上，以胜利者的姿态报出了他把美国队长送上高潮的确切时长：“三十。”

Tony Stark挂掉了电话。


End file.
